The accident at the birthday party
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Taichi Amanda Yagami's birthday has come, however, something bad is about to happen at her birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 - Birthday party

_"Taichi...Taichi...time to wake up birthday girl...c'mon don't you wanna open your presents?" _ Her mother said as she gently rocked her eldest daughter back and forth as Taichi took a huge breath and then slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them after her eyes opened and yawned as her lips parted into a "O" sign.

Her sister Kari already had woken up as Taichi looked at her mother and rubbed her eyes. _"C'mon, let's get you into something nice for your birthday. You don't want to disappoint your friends now do you?" _Her mother said as Taichi moved, her long brunette locks as she got up and stretched, then walked out of the siblings bedroom and saw all of the presents on the table.

_"Happy birthday sweetie. Are you going to wait to open your presents when your friends get here? Or are you going to open them now?" _ Her mother said as the young Kari walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her elderly sister. _"Neesan, happy birthday...I made this for you in arts and crafts class."_ The younger sibling smiled as she held out a card that she had made and Taichi opened it and saw that it was nicely made although Kari's handwriting was much to be desired but Taichi understood the love and warmth from her younger sibling.

_"What are we going to get out of your wardrobe for you birthday girl? "_ Their mother said as Taichi shrugged. _"I don't know mom...what do you think?" _The twelve year old girl said as she had something to eat and then went back into the bedroom and put her goggles around her neck after picking them up as her mother walked in. _"Let's see...how about...this?" _ She said as she pulled out a lovely pink and blue dress as Taichi sat down on her bed as she wondered what her friends said as she nodded and her mother passed her the dress. After she had changed, she neatly folded her nightdown and then put it onto her pillow.

_"Taichi, come here darling..." _ Her mother shouted as Taichi walked through the door into the kitchen and den. _"Yes mom?"_ She said as she blinked a bit and her mother sat down next to her on the couch as she asked Taichi to turn around so she can brush her hair and put it into either a ponytail or pigtails with ribbons to which Taichi responded with the 2nd one. _"let's put some pretty ribbons on as well."_ She said as she sat patiently for her mother to finish it.

Once her mother finished turning her eldest daughter's hair into pigtails, she used some hair spray to keep it in the way she did as Kari stayed in their room until Taichi walked into her room and heard a knock at the door and it was Mrs Tachikawa with Mimi.

_"So where is the birthday girl?" _Mrs Tachikawa said as Mrs Yagami turned to the open door. _"Taichi Amanda Yagami...someone here to see you birthday girl."_ as Taichi came out with a pale orange cardigan that she had gotten from her grandmother a few days earlier and saw that Mimi and her mother had arrived a bit early than the normal time for the party. _"Oh you look adorable!" _Mrs Tachikawa adored what the birthday girl's dress.

_"Mom, when is Sora and everyone else coming?" _Taichi asked her mother as her mom turned and looked at her daughter. _"Well we're heading out soon, we're going to meet up with everyone at the club." _She said as Taichi looked puzzled. _"Why don't you open your presents? I'm sure you'll enjoy opening them more here than at the club when there's music and other people there."_ Mrs Yagami said as Taichi shook her head. _"I'd rather open them there mom, I would like that please." _ Taichi said as her mother nodded.

They spent a lot of time with Mimi loving the fact that Taichi looked more like a girly-girl than a tomboy than Sora was. Eventually they got ready and Taichi put her new shoes on and then went to the party.

_"Oh hi there...there's a party here, Yagami Taichi? We're the Yagami and Tachikawa families." _Mrs Yagami said as the person opened the door and nodded. _"Have a lovely party Miss Yagami." _ he said as they walked to where the party was and they knew they were there as the music was going on and as soon as Taichi walked in, everyone came and wished her happy birthday, even her friends. Sora had given Taichi a present as well as all of her family members. As she opened it, she saw the school bully and wondered why she had to invite him but shrugged as she was going to stay with her friends rather than go and mingle with everyone else.

_Though...the party would prove to almost be very fatal..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 - Accident whilst at the party.

As Taichi was having fun at the party and after she had blown the candles out which were on her birthday cake but when she went to hang out with Mimi and Sora, a can hit her in the face. She knew where it came from. Eventually she heard the familiar voice of the school bully.

_**"Oi Yagami, nice party! Give me those presents!" **_He yelled out as Taichi shook her head. _"No! It's my birthday presents!" _She said as the bully ran after her and Taichi had no choice but to run away. It was only until they got to the stairs as Taichi had to stop. _"Whoa...I can't balance near the edge!"_ she said as the bully came and immediately looked at her. _**"Well...Well, look at princess Yagami, nowhere to run!" **_He said as Taichi wobbled more and more as Sora and Mimi saw what was going on and Mimi ran towards the stairs as Sora ran towards the adults but it was to no avail, Taichi finally lost her balance and fell down the two stories of stairs screaming in pain every step down. As she finally hit the floor, she hit her head on the floor and then felt something warm which was next to her.

As Mimi looked downwards, Taichi's mother and Kari as well as Sora ran towards the edge of the stairs and Kari was turned away however she felt physically sick. _"Nee-san...please, wake up!"_ Kari said as she ran down the stairs and perched herself next to Taichi as Taichi and Kari's mother screamed so much as she broke down into tears as one of the people working at the club phoned the ambulance and moments later, the ambulance came to the club, coming through the door and seeing Taichi unconscious with blood coming from her head.

_**"Okay...we've got a twelve year old here, according to the staff here, she fell down the stairs and hit her head on the floor, blood is flowing out of her skull...ten, four..."**_ The paramedic said as they put the breathing mask on Taichi's mouth and supplied her with oxygen as they made sure she was safe and Kari was screaming as she was being held back. _"I want to be with Nee-san! Mommy let me go! I want to be with her!" _She kept screaming as their mother kept holding her back as she saw Taichi being wheeled out to the ambulance and also heard the bully's mother yelling at him for causing the accident. Mimi, however ran to the ambulance as it left to head to the hospital.

_"C'mon, we need to be at the hospital...this is not good." _ Mrs Tachikawa said as they took Kari and Mrs Yagami to the hospital. As they got there, Mrs Yagami ran in to the reception. _"Yes, my daughter came in here a moment ago...Her name is Yagami Taichi, Amanda is her middle name. Thank you..."_ She said as they got taken to the room where Taichi was and saw that her head was bandaged up. She walked up to her daughter and saw also that a breathing tube was inserted into her mouth and throat as she shook her head and collapsed onto the chair next to her as she could hear the machines beep which was checking her heartbeat and oxygen.

_**"Mrs Yagami?" **_A nurse said as Mrs Yagami turned and nodded. _"Y...Yeah, that's me, what's wrong with my baby girl? I need to know...please." _She said as the nurse took a walk to them. _**"I'm sorry, but as of now, we don't know what is going on, she has cracked her head which explains the blood but why she's not regaining consciousness, we don't know. When we know more, we'll be able to tell you more." **_The nurse said as she checked the machines and made sure Taichi was comfortable whilst she was unconscious.

The hours went past and Taichi wasn't waking up from the accident she had. It was bad because they didn't know. Every so often, nurses would say the same thing every time. Eventually, Mrs Yagami had to go home because Kari was so young and she needed her sleep but they would be back every day. Mimi however, refused to do so, instead bringing a sleeping bag every day when she could since she had school. Eventually she refused outright to go to the hospital as she knew Taichi was going to be in a lot of pain but was made comfortable whilst doing so.

Mrs Yagami, however got a phone call a few weeks later and she was asked to come into the hospital's accident and emergency department to see the doctor who was looking after Taichi, but the news was not going to be good.

_"Hello there, I've come to see the doctor whom is looking after my daughter Yagami Taichi...thank you." _ Mrs Yagami said as she was shown to the room. Knocking on the door, she was allowed in and saw the doctor looking at Taichi's brain patterns from a recent CAT scan. _**"Sit down Mrs Yagami...I've got some bad news, this is the CT Scan we took of your daughters brain and as she hit her head on the step below and then hit her head hard on the floor on the main level, her scans tell a huge story from it. She's lucky she isn't dead. The velocity of the way she hit each step was critical. When she wakes up, it's possible that she'll have around 53% vision in her right eye and brain damage. I'm sorry Mrs Yagami, but your daughter is going to be like this for life if this is true."**_ The doctor said as Mrs Yagami started crying and ended up breaking down.

_"Can I see my baby?" _She asked as the doctor nodded and took her to the room where Taichi was still on the machines but she was breathing on her own as the nurse had previously removed the breathing tube from her throat just before the doctor and her mother walked in to see Taichi. Eventually just as the doctor and her mother turned to leave, Mrs Yagami heard a huge gasp coming from her daughter as she turned and saw that she was now conscious.

_"Oh you had me so much worried baby girl...how do you feel?"_ She said as Taichi tried to say something but her voice was so much coerce due to the breathing tube but she was lucky enough to survive and not suffer brain damage.

_**"We need to keep her in for observation for the next few weeks. Just make sure everything is fine, then she'll be released."**_ The doctor said as he took notes on Taichi's health and made sure he noted that she needed observation and possible physiotherapy.

As soon as they heard, everyone ran into the hospital, mainly Taichi's friends and sister came. Mimi would often or not stay more than a while, but Taichi was mostly asleep due to the drugs that was stopping the pain from worsening and taking it away in the IV. One day, when Taichi was awake, Mimi visited again and looked at her with a slight tint of blush in her face, she hid away the fact that she was blushing but Taichi saw a little bit of it. _"Why are you blushing Mimi-chan? Is it because I'm here and not at school?" _She said as Mimi shook her head. _"no no... I just... felt that you're better and I didn't blush, I have natural rosey red cheeks" _ She said as she replied_._ She then stood up and stretched, then turned to Taichi and motioned to get a drink and she knew Sora was coming. It was mainly a visiting hourly thing, but Mimi felt her face turn hot and went out. She needed to talk to someone...

_And that someone, was her best friend..._


End file.
